Wait or Find
by Eleanor Rigby 000
Summary: ShikaIno. Christmas fic for myself. Sabi ng iba, everything is love, kaya kelangan mong hanapin ang 'true love.' Pero yung iba naman ang sabi ay dumadating daw ito ng kusa, usually when we least expect it. Ang love ba ay hinahanap o hinihintay? TAGLISH.


Disclaimer: If only I owned Naruto..

---

"_Mekeni Picnic Hotdog ko!"_ kanta nung bata sa commercial, sabay labas ng logo ng Mekeni: Make it Many.

Nilipat ni Ino ang channel.

"Ano ba Ino?! Make up your mind! Channel two or seven?!"

"Sandali lang! Commercial pa naman yung Maging Sino Ka Man, Atlantika muna tayo! Sina Gozon at Lopez kasi, masyadong matinik sa schedule! Pinagsabay talaga yung.. AAAH! Grabe ang pogi pogi ni Dingdong! Iwan mo na si Karylle! Akin ka na lang..!" Ino dreamed, which made Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"E hindi mo naman pinapanood yung show e! Yang Dingdong lang yung inaabangan mo!"

"Syempre! Ano ka ba, kung wala si Dingdong sa Atlantika, walang manonood niyan no!"

"Ay nako! Bakit pa kasi ako ang kelangan magbabysit sayo? E one day lang naman ang difference natin?! Isa pa hindi ka na baby!"

"Dun ka sa tatay ko magreklamo, wag sa akin."

"Malay ko na!"

Nilipat ulit ni Ino ang channel, tamang tama't si Sam Milby ang focus ng camera.

"KILLER SMILE TALAGA!" Ino almost yelled! "Ampogi din ni papa Sam! Hanep mag English at killer smile pa! Kung hindi sa papa Dingdong, ikaw na lang!"

Umikot ulit ang mata ni Shikamaru, heavenwards naman. "Kahit sino naman pwedeng magsmile.. ang atat mo talaga. Nakaka banas!"

"Wala ka talagang taste, Shikamaru! Syempre iba ang smile-ala-Sam Milby sa smile ng kahit sino!"

"Smile pa rin yun."

"Hala! Malaki na ang topak mo. Arrrgh! Commercial agad?!" Nilipat muli niya ang channel. "Commerical din?!"

"Tama na nga yan! Matulog ka na!"

"Para kang bata umarte!"

"E bata pa naman talaga ako."

"Hay nako. Malay ko sa yo. You should find a girl to be crazy about, you know. Para may torya naman yang buhay mo"

"That doesn't make so much sense to me. Finding a girl to be crazy about won't make me grow older. Hindi birthday ang mga babae."

"Hindi naman un yung ibig kong sabihen! I want to say na kelangan mong magmature!"

"Don't tell me yang pagsigaw sigaw mo for Sam and Dingdong, mature ang tawag?"

"Nako ewan ko ba sa'yo!" Ino said, bagot na. No matter how glum Shikamaru is, he _is_ stubborn. Di nga lang halata. "Ay! Eto na si Dingdong! Pogi pogi talaga!"

"Matulog ka na nga kasi. Antok na antok nako!"

"Edi matulog ka, problema ba yun? Ayyyy! Nagsmile din syaaaaaaaa! Kumpleto na ata ang araw ko!"

And for the third time that hour, he rolled his eyes.

Matapos ang five minutes, natapos na ang Altantika at Maging Sino Ka Man. Give up na rin si Ino at Shikamaru, so they decided to sleep.

Nagpajamas muna sila, syempre. After that, they started aerating the airbed, para naman hindi sa banig hihiga si Shikamaru. Minove nila ang airbed katabi ang kama ni Ino.

"Lights out na ah?" Shikamaru said, applying his shadow manipulating skills to turn off the light.

"Yaan! Grabe! Ansarap talagang iend ang day na naaayon sa schedule ko!"

"Schedule?"

"Oo. Schedule ko, dapat before ako matulog, makita ko si Sam at Dingdong.."

"Hahaha.. nakakatawa.." he said sarcastically.

"Ewan ko ba sayo kung bakit para kang matanda umarte! Andame dameng pwedeng mangyare sayo, puro tulog, cloud gazing, shogi at go lang ang ginagawa mo!"

"Kala ko ba para akong bata? Labo mo talaga.."

"Oo! Para ka ring bata! Pero para ka ring matanda! Di ka kasi normal!"

"So you mean yelling out guys' names simultaneously is normal?"

"Crush lang naman yung kay Dingdong at Sam. Iba pa ung true love. Hinahanap dapat ang taong yun. At sa age naten, dapat nagsisimula ka na maghinala."

"Hindi hinahanap ang true love 'no. Kahit ba wala akong pakielam sa mga ganyang bagay, ang taong yun dumadating ng kusa. Di mo kelangang hanapin."

"Madaling sabihin yan kung puro babae lang ang kakilala ko. Pero maraming lalaki sa buhay ko. And I'm sure there's more to come. How am I supposed to know if he's the one unless I search, diba? Kaya hinahanap ko sya. Yun bang si Mr. Right." she explained. "I mean.. di naman tamang may magsabi nalang sakin na 'I'm your Mr. Right.' Napakapeke naman nun, or baka baliw lang."

"Ayaw mo yun? Di ka na maghahanap."

"Di mo talaga maintindihan no? E pano kung sabihen kong.. 'I'm your Ms. Right, Shikamaru! We're meant to be!'" Sabay nilawit ang ulo para makita ni Shikamaru, her hair touching his face.

"O, diba nga't kasasabi mo lang?" Namilosopo si Shikamaru. "Pero sa totoo lang, parang mas OK pa ata yun. Wala namang brave soul na magsasabi nun sa akin kung hindi siya desidido diba?"

She rested her head on the pillow again. "Di mo talaga gets.."

Silence..

"O, e nahanap mo na ba siya?" biglang tanong ni Shikamaru.

Ino sighed. "Hindi pa e. Di ko pa siya makita."

"Bata ka pa kasi. Kahit wag mo na hanapin, okay lang un."

"Gagi. Di ka ba nagwoworry sa future branching ng Nara Clan? Ikaw lang naman ang nagiisang aasahan nila na magparami!"

"Paki ko?"

"Ayy nako! Natatakot tuloy ako sa future mo! Baka matulad ka.."

"Sa tatay ko? Nako hindi mangyayari un."

Silence..

"Dear Papa God.." narinig ni Shikamaru ang tinig ni Ino. "I know na hindi ako masyadong nagdadasal sa inyo. And I'm sorry for that. Pero future po ng bestie ko ang nakataya dito e. Please help him find the right one for him, yung agaran na, para hindi na siya mahurt. You see, he's a lazy guy, at baka hindi niya mahanap yung pinapahanap niyo sa kanya. Kaya please, Papa God, for the sake of his clan's future man lang. Wag niyo na siyang gawing sawi. Haha.. sige thanks nga pala Papa God, ang ganda nung episode kanina ng Atlantika at Maging Sino Ka Man! Nakasilay ako eh! Wakekekeke.. Sige po, Good night Papa God, You're the best! Aaa-men."

Nagulat don si Shikamaru. Aba! Seryoso nga pala tong si Ino sa 'future' thing na yan. Nagawa pa niyang magdasal, diba?

--

Nagising bigla si Shikamaru. He looked at a familiar digital clock. Aba, yun yung bigay niya kay Ino nung birthday niya! Anyways, sabi sa clock ang oras ay 1:42.

Naupo siya. Ang aga naman niyang nagising. And with his current position, he owned the perfect angle of Ino, who was illuminated by the moon's light. Since when did he last see her that pretty? Kahit ba halos araw araw na silang magkasama, hindi pa niya napupuna ang beauty ni Ino. He always saw her as a girl, of course, pero hindi naman siya yung tipong mang jjudge sa outer appearance. Not until now.

Napatingin tuloy ulit si Shikamaru sa digital clock.

1:43

"Oy, Shikamaru, bakit di ka pa tulog?" mahinang tanong ni Ino, na nagising na pala.

"I-ino?! Gising ka?! Kelan pa?!"

"Ngayon lang. Bakit di ka pa tulog?"

"I think a better question will be why am I up so early? Pero di na bale.. di ko rin naman alam kung bakit bigla akong nagising.."

"Matulog ka na nga.."

Funny, he thought, the way he asked her that some hours ago, tas ngayon siya na ang inuutusan.

"Di na inuutos sa akin yan."

--

**Sorry kc taglish siya. I wanted to make it pure english, but I had a really hard time. I apparently lost track of words. Kaya naman taglish ako ngaun. In case you understood (marami namang pilipino dito eh), review ka naman.**


End file.
